


shade of you

by arrietime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, he likes her too but Kuroo didn't realize it, hinata being a good friend, she likes him but he didn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrietime/pseuds/arrietime
Summary: He likes her from the very first time he sets his eyes on her, but he didn't know what is it called, love? this is a story about how Kuroo Tetsurou discovered different shades of Yachi Hitoka when they are together. Without him realizing it, flowers bloom from the deepest part of his heart.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	shade of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello there lovely people! this is my very first attempt to write this, so yeaaahhh. I'm really sorry for any grammatical error or mistakes :)))) Nevertheless, please leave your comments and i really hope that everyone will enjoy reading this :) Have a great day and stay safe <3

**part one; flushed**

Yachi lay flat on her bed, eyes flickering, adjusting with the small amount of light accessing through the small space between the bedroom door. Her hands habitually made its own way to shut the alarm as she let out a loud heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes softly while mumbling something. Yachi thought that getting off the bed is hard, the sunlight shone through her skin, showing her hidden beauty that she never knew. She stared at the ceiling for a while before getting up from the bed. She closed her eyes again and draws her legs to her chest like a hungry orphan, flickering her eyes, leaving traces by looking around her bedroom while humming to some melody that she heard from strangers on the train. Can she devour her own feelings that she restrained for the whole time, can she stop herself from falling in deeper before getting herself hurt?

  
“Hey,” I woke up to the voice, opening my eyes slowly, I see Kuroo-san tapping my shoulder lightly, smiling, showing off his non-existent dimples.

“You okay?” He came and sat at the corner of the bed.

“Yeah.” I rubbed my bare face and leave a heavy dead sigh as he hands me a glass of water.

It's been a week since Kuroo took her home, he saw her that night on the bridge, shivering, before she fainted and without any second thoughts, he took her home. When she woke up that night, Kuroo asked her what had happened and she said that she had a fight with her mother during their stay in Tokyo at that time.

She insisted to him that she didn’t want to go back to Miyagi and Kuroo eventually talked to Yachi’s mom if it’s alright that she stayed there with him in the meantime to just let her have her own space to sort out things.

Kuroo lit his cigarette and stare blankly at the corner of the room, accompanied by silence.

“Same dream again?”

“Yeah, it’s hard. I want to forget about it but I just can’t.” She said. Drinking the water in just three gulped.

“Anyways,” Kuroo trailed off, “You have to start going to school by this week. Yesterday, your mother called me. Meaning that, you have to go back.” He said, giving her a pat on the back while his eyes move along with her long stare.

“I-I’m sorry for being a burden to you Kuroo-san,” I hesitate, and eventually, it comes out soft, almost like it’s just under my breath. I do feel really ashamed to stay in with people that I barely knew for long and out of all people in Tokyo, Kuroo-san was the one that found me that night.

It is my second year being Karasuno’s manager and knowing Kuroo-san during my first year, he seems to be a person that is reliable and kind. He will always be there when someone needs help. And right now, it’s me.

I really did try my best to set aside my overflowing emotions for once, but these kinds of things are the things that I can’t tell people easily. It’s me, I am the problem. Everything will go back to normal as long as I close my eyes and forget what had happened. Crap. Things will never change that easily.

“This maybe sounds out of the topic right now, but imagine, maybe this time you will have a romantic school life, like those books that you’ve read before you snooze off to sleep.” He goes, “Rather than staying here and do nothing, high school is all about falling in love, sounds fun! Right?!” He beamed.

His hands move to the book rack and looking at it one by one.

“Come on Yachi. All of them are there for you, for whatever happens, you have to go back. Hinata had been asking me nonstop about how are you doing right now. Everyone is worried about you.” He tried, studying her expression.

Yachi sighed.

“Hey, Kuroo-san,” she went. “D-do you have anyone you like?” She stuttered while her quivering eyes trailed and admired that well-defined jawline, every single detail on Kuroo’s face, waiting for his answers.

“Nope, why?” He questioned her and furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, well, well. That question just comes out of nowhere.” He continued, “Why did you suddenly curious about me, Yacchan?” He looked straight at her.

“You have a crush on me?” He joked.

Flustered, Yachi just stammered, “N-no, it’s because you started to talk about falling in love, plus I-I am younger than you are, I don’t have any feelings for you. We don’t have anything in common, you don’t love me,” she looked at him and lift her left eyebrow.

“Or do you like me?” She puts aside the glass and looked him in the eye.

“No, I don’t.”

“Why would I? You’re a kid, and I want a woman.” Sitting in front of her.

Yachi blinked. _Ah, it’s just me that feels this way_ , she thought.

Trying her best to keep her composure, “Yeah, so you know, I don’t have a feeling for a guy who gives me a place to stay. Don’t get me wrong but, I will never see you that way. Never.” She bravely said.

“We’ll see,” he smirks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ever since I stayed with Kuroo-san, time flies just like that, leaving me behind with no traces. Every single day. While I keep staring at the walls that show me nothingness and keeps on reflecting my horrible state. Every once in a while, Kuroo-san will knock me off my thoughts and suggest that we go for a walk in the park. Letting things off, he said.

“Hey, Kuroo-san, how long are we going to walk, I’m exhausted.” Wiping off sweats on my forehead.

“We just started walking 5 minutes ago and you say you are exhausted?” He said.

“You make me laugh, Hitoka-chan.”

“Well at least I tried,” she smiled.

“If that's the case,” Matching her pace, “I like that.”

We talked about how Kuroo-san was scolded by Kenma-san the other day, and some other time, we'll talk about how he and Yaku-san will always fight over what to eat while Nobuyaki-san will always be the one that can finalize their food selection at that time. No pressure, it’s just us talking and laughing together.

That’s how I live my life at the moment. Running away until Kuroo-san pulled me back. Getting back on the track. “Hey kid,” He slowly stopped for a while and look through my way that could kill people with those eyes.

“What?” I stopped too. Waiting for his answers. 10 seconds have passed still no response, it’s just him looking at me.

“What is it?!” Yachi lost her mountain of patience as she was waiting for him to answer. “I’ll grant you 3 wishes, but in one condition,” he lifts his forefinger in front of her. She stopped her walking and instantly turn her back towards him with a giggle. “That is so funny.” She speaks. That’s when she immediately ran away from him without looking back, stumbling against people that were busily walking and getting fresh air in Inokashira Park not far away from their apartment. Actually his.

“Not now, not now.” She manages to mumble against her hitched breath.

Yachi didn’t stop her steps until she feels like she has to stop and satisfied enough with the decision of running away from him. Her feet brought themselves to run away from him and she doesn’t even know why. “Where am I?” she thought to herself. The sun is setting and laying the black skies, filling her up. A soft whisper of wind brushes through her skin, “it’s cold here,” she said. Wandering alone for almost ten minutes, she found herself sitting on a bench in some unknown playground that she never step her foot into.

Silence fills me, eating the time up. “It’s fine, I have time for this game,” she said. Her eyes trailed over the playground, looking for something intriguing enough so she can gobble up the time.

“That slide looks interesting. Let's see if he can find me.” She thought.

She was sliding down the long slide when she heard someone running towards the playground and calling out her name. “Hitoka, I know you’re in there.” He went towards the slide with heavy breathing. She animatedly stops her sliding and cupped her mouth, trying not to make any sound. “I know you heard me,” His voice is calm, trying to lure her out, “I’m sorry, I’m not going to give you any options or choices anymore, okay?” He confessed. Feeling tired, he sat on the exit of the slide and wait for her patiently, not forcing her.

1,2,5,10 minutes had passed.

Thud. Kuroo felt something heavy on his back. Yachi opens her arms and embraces him from the back, feeling the heat from someone, “this is odd,” she proposed. “Everyone always forces me to do something, especially okaasan, but not this time.” She stated.

“I was waiting for you.” She paused. “You’re late.” She blinks her eyes twice, inhaling his smell, tobacco, and mint. “Why do you like to smoke? No, when do you start to smoke?” She tried to change the question while tightening her hug.

"I don't want to go back. Let me stay with you, please," she confessed.

Kuroo starts peeling off her slender hands from his body and turns to face her. Her hands are cold, his back is wet, Yachi sniffled and tried to run back, but he held her in his arms tightly and he tried to be extra careful with her.

He was actually flustered at how Yachi was reacting, to be precise, he is confused. It's Kuroo’s second time witnessing this vulnerable side of her. His eyebrow arched and slowly his hands' snake to her back, trying his best to calm her down. He slowly let go of her and study her face, "beautiful," he whispered, cautiously caressing her face, Kuroo realizes that it’s - **_flushed_**.

**Author's Note:**

> there you gooo, the first chapter. idk if it's good or not, but, hmm, yeahhh. I'll try my best to continue with the next one :) see you soon <3 thank you for reading this :) ooh and don't forget to leave a comment, i really wanted to have new friends causeee it's really lonely during this pandemic :(


End file.
